Tenma, Tenma, Tenma!
by Midori-chan123
Summary: From being a tsundere, to cross dressing, the Captain of the Raimon team, Tenma, can sure be adorably strange and weird. No wonder he's beloved by everyone!
1. Tsundere Tenma?

Ok, so I thought of this little prompt when I was talking to a friend on Tumblr, and this appeared.

Also, sorry for inactivity. For some reason, was down for me.

Enjoy, now!

-Midori

* * *

Tsurugi having a terrible day is an understatement. On the first day of school, no less.

One, he woke up late, so he only had time to take care of his hygiene and get dressed.

Two, he didn't have time to eat breakfast, nor had time to even toast bread, so he's starving, ugh.

Three, he totally forgot his lunch at home, so no food for seven hours, less he finds money, but how can he? He has no time to dilly dally!

Fourth, the shortcut to the new school he was going to as a SEED was closed off for construction, so he had to take the long way, just ugh.

Tsurugi grumbled and stomped his way into the school gate, rubbing his stomach, oh how it hurt. He really should've grabbed at least a breakfast bar or somethibg.

 _Rrring!_ Oh just great, the bell rang already, that means the first-day induction ceremony is going to begin.

 _Grumble_

Ugh, whatever! He didn't care if he was late or not anymore. All he cared was finding some food. He could care less what happens to him, as long as he has something to eat. Heck, he'd resort to ditching class to go to the convinience store nearby, but alas, no money.

Fuck it, he'll steal, who gives a shit?

He turned around and was just about to go and ditch school, when suddenly-

"Uwah!"

Tsurugi was suddenly knocked backwards onto the ground. He felt the weight of someone on top of him crush his ribs, fuck that hurt. On top of his stomach pains too.

He groaned a little bit, before glaring at the person who fell on to him. He opened his mouth to yell at them.

"Oi! Watch where you-"

"GO YOU IDIOT!" the person, who had brown, swirly hair and blue eyes, whined at Tsurugi. His face was flushed red, seemingly embarassed. Tsurugi raised his eyebrows in a questionable way, and tried to wriggle himself off the persons grip.

The boy squeaked and got off Tsurugi, quickly. "W-what was that!? Perverted asshole!" he ran away from the Tsurugi, who was left speechless and sweatdropped.

What a strange guy...Oh, he forgot his bag

He picked up the boys bag, which had his name plastered on it, along with his class.

"Matsukaze Tenma, huh?"

Tsurugi will drop it off at his classroom when he has the time. Can't let the boy forget his bag.

...Or maybe he just wanted to see that pouty, cute face again.

...wait what?

* * *

Shindou was walking to the office, books and papers to deliver in arms. The pile was too large, and heavy, so he couldn't really navigate that well.

Kirino was sick on the first day of school, so he didn't have his friend to help to carry them. Shame, he really could use the extra two arms. Drat.

His hair was in a ponytail, since it was too long and bothered him, but sometime during class, it went loose (or maybe those weird group of girls that sat behind them pulled it off.) so he had his hair poking and bugging his eyes.

Suddenly, he collided with someone.

"Gah!"

"Shit!" Shindou cursed. The papers flew everywhere, and the stack of books fell.

"No! My homework!" They gasped. The person in question was a boy who had brown wing-shaped hair and blue eyes, who looked horridly at the messy papers scattered. His homework could be anywhere in there!

"Watch where you go, you idiot!" The boy accused Shindou. Shindous brow twitched. Keep calm, keep calm, he told himself.

"Watch what you say to your senpais, first year." He said.

The boys eyes widen, not a trace of anger but instead fear and regret. He immedietly bowed his head. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Please forgive my rudeness!"

Shindou stared at the boy and was left speechless. What a strange turn of mood. He reached out his hand, and the boy looked up at the hand.

"W-wha..?"

Shindou gave a half smile, and grabbed the boys hand, who became flustered and profused. "No, wait!"

"Too late." Shindou hoisted the boy up, who immedietly retracted his hand to cover his face.

"I-I'm sorry for my rudeness, senpai!"

"Hey, don't worry. I'm Shindou Takuto, if that helps."

The boy fidgeted for a bit.

"Shindou-senpai, sorry for this. Can I help you..?" He said softly, averting his gaze from Shindou.

Now Shindou was really speechless. He sweatdropped, wow what a change of attitude.

"S-sure."

Soon, they walked together to the office, with the books and papers in both of their arms. Along the way, however, it was too silent and awkward. Shindou was unsettled, since Kirino was usually beside him and talking about school, his cats, or whatever, it was so strange to not talk.

So he spoke up.

"Hey, unless you want me to call you first-year for the rest of your life, can you tell me your name?"

"M-Matsukaze Tenma."

Shindou smiled. Now he knew his juniors name, nice.

"Tenma-kun." Here, the junior flushed at the '-kun-.

"W-what? A-and don't call me Tenma-kun..!'

 _'That's_ a _lie...I like Tenma-kun..'_ Tenma thought softly.

"Aa...sorry. So is Tenma-chan better?"

"N-No it's not idiot! I'm a boy!" He yelled angrily. "Just call me Tenma-kun instead!"

Shindou chuckled once again. This child is so fun to mess with!

"Ah, but I thought you don't like Tenma-kun?"

"W-well, I do now! Ugh, shut up!" Tenma shoved the papers in his seniors arms and stomped away angrily.

"Stupid Shindou-senpai!" His voice echoed throughout the halls. Everyone stared at Shindou and sweatdropped. What exactly did the popular guy do to upset the new student? Who knows.

While Shindou didn't appreciate being called stupid, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. This student was so ridiculous.

Ridiculously adorable...

...wait what?

* * *

Err, part two of Tsundere Tenma someday? :p


	2. Clumsy Tenma? (and aggressive Tsurugi)

Prompts can be suggested.

Ey guys, I feel really great today, so I'll update this and Second Stage Tenma! Hope ypu guys have a lovely day as well~

* * *

"Come back here so I can kill you!" Tsuugi roared at the midfielder he's chasing. Tenma was giggling like a little girl, but the fact that Tsurugi would actually kill him stopped him from doubling over and laughing.

"I'm sorry! I shrunk all our shirts!" he was having an uncontrollable fit of giggles, and not only that, but they were shirtless because all their shirts were too tight.

Tsurugi growled and tackled Tenmas legs, who in turn fell into a face-plant. The navy haired boy dragged Tenmas body torwards him and was set between Tenmas legs, and then pinned his wrists and leaned on top of him.

He was practically growling at Tenma, who in turn was shaking badly. The smaller boy whispered fearfully.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Tsu-Tsurugi. Ahehe." He tried to laugh, but it was over taken by fear.

What bad timing they had.

The door swung open to reveal a brown haired woman and man, who suspiciously looked like Tenma. The woman had the hair that looked like it was wind-blown; like Tenmas hair, and the man had to metallic blue eyes that Tenma possesed.

"Oh my..." the woman said and covered her mouth.

"Oh dear..." the man said and took a step into the room.

Only then did Tsurugi realize that neither him or Tenma were wearing shirts, and he pinned Tenma to the ground, with him on top.

"Um...hi mom, hi dad?" Tenma was red in the face, and his voice reached a strange pitch. No doubt, it was his parents.

Tenma leaned into Tsurugis ear, and whispered in a light, airy tone.

"You were about to molest me in front of my parents?" he shakily said. Tsurugis face heated up, and shoved Tenmas head into the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!"

* * *

Ey, so I actually got this idea from a fanfiction in this Inazuma Eleven Go tag, but for some reason, it was deleted. I guess this is what happens when you temporarily switch fandoms from November 2014 - January 2014?

If anyone could find it for me, please tell me! Thank you :^]


	3. Clumsy Tenma? (2)

I went to Onward today and got sunburn.

I hate sunburn.

To _**Hofund:**_ Sorry, no one will be eating poop for dinner for a month (ww) That's gonna kill me and I don't want to die

To ppl who are confused about my SST story, there is a huge background, which is a sort of one huge headcanon. Pls, discard any questions about it for now. If I had time, I would continue writing it, as I have everything planned out (well most of it is somewhat improvised), but alas, graduation from school is upon me.

* * *

"Where's the sunscreen?" Tsurugi had asked Tenma when they arrived in Okinawa, after setting down their bags.

It was summer break, and while a select few people of the Raimon team had gone off Japan to travel to other places (Tenma knew that Kirino, Shindou, and Sangoku had traveled to Korea), Tenma would visit his parents in Okinawa every summer.

This time, he was allowed to bring his friends. He brought over Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kariya, and Aoi. It was a lot, but the more friends he had, the more fun summer break would be, right?

In the truest sense, Tsurugi didn't really want to go, since he had the palest skin of the whole team, and pale skin plus the burning summer sun really didn't mix at al

Then he realized that it's been so long since he visited Okinawa, he only remembered that he was staying with his relative while his parents were away, and his dear brother in the hospital.

"It has to be in my bag, Tsurugi. Can you check?" the midfielder informed. Tsurugi nodded and searched through Tenmas bag. He pulled up a rather interesting object.

'A volleyball?' Tsurugi mentally questioned. 'Well, makes sense. You can't exactly play soccer in the sand..' his words trailed off. Tsurugi would ask Tenma about it later, right now, he's looking for something important.

He pulled out quite a few objects, commenting about them.

'Why does he have a pencil case? Oh, for this journal. He should label this thing more vaguely...' Tsurugi put the journal back before his own curiosity got the better of him. Tenma was his best friend (and they fought seven times that month, but that's besides the matter), he doesn't want to destroy that friendship.

'A white blanket, how cute...A towel, some shampoo and conditioner...huh, is that how his hair is like that?' Brfore the navy haired striker put back the hair products that were in a ziploc bag, he saw the brand of shampoo.

'He uses the same brand as me...'

He searched throughout the bag and brought out four plushies.

'Is this... a rilakkuma plush? What's with this rabbit one? And this sheep one? Does Tenma collect these? Well...this horse is kinda cute."

"Ah!" Tsurugi heard a yelp from behind him.

"P-put those back, Tsurugi!" Tenma flustered quite pathetically.

"Hn." He put them back. "Oi, Tenma, are you sure you packed sunscreen?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I did. There should be a bottle of it in there." Tenma helped Tsurugi look through his bag.

"Huh?" Tenmas voice was in a strange pitch. "W-what?"

"What's the matter, Tenma?" The older boy questioned. "Is there something wrong?"

Tsurugi had a bad inkling feeling about it, but he couldn't let his own intuition make assumptions. Besides, Tenma isn't as clumsy to forget something as important as-

"I FORGOT!" Tenma suddenly blurted out. He turned to Tsurugi, embarassed and red.

"I-I'm sorry Tsurugi." He figeted around, not making eye contact with the older boy. "I-I promise I'll buy you some when-"

"You forgot?" Tsurugi questioned simply.

"H-huh?" Tenma stammered. "T-tsurugi...you're...you're not...mad?"

"How can I?" Tsurugi asked. "It's typical of you to forget." He sighed.

Tenmas cheeks puffed and he pouted. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

Tsurugi only smirked. "Nothing."

The young midfielders pout grew even more, but he got tired of pouting, so he shrugged and took the aforementioned volleyball out of the bag.

"Come on, Tsurugi, lets play volleyball!"

"Mmmnn. No"

* * *

Maybe Tsurugi doesn't forgive Tenma for shrinking all the shirts ww


	4. Winter Tenma? (Drabble under 100 words)

Drabble under 100 words. Sorry it's a little lame, but you do what'cha do, ya know?

* * *

"Tsurugi! Shindou-senpai! Can we go there?"

It was a cold night, frosty enough for someones breath to be visible. Yet Tenma had asked Tsurugi and Shindou if he could have some ice cream crepes.

Shindou made a face. "Are you sure? It's really cold right now."

Tsurugi let out a breath, "I don't see why not?" Tenma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah! It's always hot in Okinawa..so lets go there!" Tenma tugged on their sleeves.

Shindou couldn't help but chuckle at his juniors childish acts. He ruffled the midfielders hair.

"Alright. Tenma, let's go."

"Yay! Tsurugi, come on!"


End file.
